


Brontide

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sneaky leering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm's rolling in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brontide

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask Box prompt from thislittlekumquat: "Brontide; Alan/Eric" (Send me a word and a character/series/pairing and I will write a drabble. _Brontide - The low rumbling of distant thunder._ )

The sky is veined with lightning on a sweltering July evening in London, and Eric is staring at Alan’s shoulders through his white, sweat-damp shirt. They’d both removed their jackets long before the day was out.

He smiles, looks back at Eric in wonderment.

“Lightning without sound,” he remarks.

Eric smiles and shrugs.

“Living world’s bloody strange,” he says, looking off into the distance. “Proper storm’ll come soon enough.”

His own heart sounds like thunder in his ears as Alan undoes another button, and he breathes in the humid air as the roar grows closer.

“Only a matter of time.”


End file.
